mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Eve Winters
Eve Freja Winters (/'iv 'frɛjæ wɪn'tɜr/; born November 13, 1955) is the First Lady of Luthionia and Senior Advisor to the President of Luthionia. She was born in Copenhagen, Denmark, but moved to Leuven, Belgium at the age of five. She studied Biochemistry and Biotechnology in the city’s university. It was there that she met her future husband and President of Luthionia, Sacul Nagrem. Together with him and his friend Mark Devos, she founded the Luthionian Independence Movement. She worked several years for Galapagos, a Belgian biotech company, and was then appointed Senior Advisor to the President when Luthionia was founded. Early life and career (1955-1997) Eve Winters was born on November 13, 1955 in the Copenhagen University Hospital. Her mother, Kristin Holm, was Danish and had grown up in Copenhagen. Her father, Bart Winters, was a Belgian who had been born in Leuven. It was as an exchange student that Winters’ father met her mother, and they had their first child, a boy called Alexander, five years later. They married in 1953, and two years later Eve was born. In 1957 they had their third and final child, Felix. All of this time they were living in an apartment in Copenhagen, but when Eve reached the age of six they moved to Leuven, Belgium. Eve and her brothers had been brought up bilingually from when they were born, so they all integrated easily into the Flemish school system. At the age of eight she had a severe case of appendicitis, which left her infertile for the rest of her life. Her parents explained this to her immediately. The doctor had advised them to tell her when she was in her late teens, but they decided against this. Eve now says she’s extremely thankful to her parents for this, as she grew up finding it ‘normal’ that she would never be able to have children. Already at quite a young age Eve showed a keen interest in politics. When she was sixteen she joined ‘Jong SP.A’, a socialist Flemish student association. Another of her interests was biochemistry. When she graduated from secondary school she had to make a choice, and it was not an easy one. In the end she chose for biochemistry. Funnily enough, if it wasn’t for that, she might never have gotten so far in the world of politics. It was at the Catholic University of Leuven (now Leuven University) that she met Sacul Nagrem. In 1975 Winters and Nagrem started a relationship. Four years later they both achieved their Master of Science in Biochemistry and Biotechnology. They stayed at the university, doing research. They also built on their political activity. But finally it was all too much; for the second time in her life, Winters had to choose between politics and biochemistry. And once again she chose the second. Her boyfriend, Nagrem, chose the first. Winters started working at Galapagos, a relatively new company that developed pharmaceuticals. She enjoyed her job there, although she sometimes had ethical problems with certain drugs that were being developed. Especially when work started on a flu-vaccine that had infertility as a possible side-effect she had difficulty continuing her work. Fortunately she and her boss were on good terms, and due to her past he let her work on other projects instead. On June 16, 1985, Winters and Nagrem exchanged wedding vows in a civil ceremony in Leuven. They had already been living together for several years. Meanwhile her husband was climbing the local political ladder in Leuven. By 1997 he was n° 3 on Leuven’s list of the SP.A, the socialist party. It was then that King Albert II died and was succeeded by his son, Philippe. The birth of a new nation (1997-2002) For a more detailed recount of Luthionian independence, see Sacul Nagrem: Luthionian Independence Movement Three years after the old King’s death, right-wing politician Bart De Bever decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. He staged a coup, overthrowing the monarchy. A lot of Belgians didn’t particularly mind, as they weren’t particularly a royalist people. Nevertheless, a large group of people weren’t happy about the fact that their new President was extremely right-wing. Winters, Nagrem and Mark Devos, an old friend of theirs, came upon the idea to build up their own nation. It would be a micro-nation within Belgium, constituting Leuven and its surroundings. They founded the Luthionian Independence Movement, which gained followers by the day, including Leuven’s mayor, Louis Tobback. After two years of protests and campaigns, on January 13, 2002, Luthionia gained independence from Belgium. Senior Advisor to the President of Luthionia (2002-present) On June 6, 2002 Luthionia held its first elections, and Winter’s husband won without any difficulty. This already made her First Lady, but on top of that Nagrem appointed her as Senior Advisor to the President. She gave up her job at Galapagos, and was taken up in the world of politics. She enjoyed her new job thoroughly. At first some people grumbled about the President’s wife being appointed such an important position, but soon they realised that she was more than competent at what she did. And after all, she had been equally important as Nagrem and Devos (who was now Prime Minister) in the struggle for independence. In 2007 Luthionia’s government moved to Saculium, which lay overseas in the nation’s newly acquired territories in Mazeria. Winters and Nagrem moved into the Presidential Residence, which was quite a big change after having lived in a rather small apartment in Leuven for twenty-five years or so. The new Government Headquarters were also on a totally different level than the old ones, which had been several decennia old. The new ones had all been built in the span of slightly less than two years. The Presidential couple quickly got used to the new surroundings, and although they missed the cosiness of their old home, they managed to personalise the Presidential Residence enough to feel at home there. Category:People Category:Luthionia